


Today Ianto, You Are Going to Pee In Your Pants

by McParrot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: touchyerwood, Kink Meme, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 23





	Today Ianto, You Are Going to Pee In Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - watersports
> 
> McParrot is uploading all her fic to AO3  
> These pieces are not updated or re-edited  
> This piece first posted to the Touchyerwood Kink Meme 16 Nov 2009

Ianto rode Jack hard, straddling him, ramming himself down onto Jack’s cock as Jack strained up, hearing Jack stuttering his name, both of them excited at trying something new. Jack’s cock hitting not just his prostate – and oh god that felt nice, but tonight his bladder was full and the sensation was different, quite intense, nearly but not quite unpleasant and … oh… ah…God JACK! And Ianto was coming, his spunk spurting out in hot ribbons across Jack’s belly.  
‘God Ianto,’ Jack groaned under him. ‘Let it go. Please. Let it all go. Piss on me. I’m so close.’  
Ianto tried. He really tried. His bladder was full. He needed to go but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t let it out.  
‘Come on do it,’ Jack whined wriggling.  
‘I can’t,’ he said desperately. He could make all the right things happen, it felt like it was going to happen, right up until the relaxing the sphincter bit that would release the flow. Jack’s cock was still in his arse, Jack bucking slightly needing to come. He was sitting in Jack’s lap and supposed to piss on his stomach, and he had no idea why Jack wanted him to do that to him, but if Jack wanted it Ianto was willing to try. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t happening.  
He rocked slightly and Jack moaned. ‘Come on Yan. We’ve got towels to burn. The bed’s safe. It won’t matter about the mess.’  
Ianto squeezed. He wanted to. He wanted to do it for Jack. ‘I can’t.’ He knew his voice sounded desperate but that was the way he felt. ‘Jack I can’t,’ feeling suddenly humiliated. I mean what a stupid kink anyway. I mean what was the point, it was just disgusting. Why would you want to? Why would Jack be turned on by being covered in piss? ‘I can’t.’ It was all too much. He ripped himself off Jack’s cock and raced for Jack’s nasty little bathroom. Braced over the loo he had no trouble ridding himself of the three beers and two cups of tea Jack had made him drink earlier.  
He fought back tears of humiliation and washed his face, cleaned his stomach, butt and cock, finally washed his hands. He wished he’d brought his clothes in with him, as it was he had to walk out naked. ‘I’m sorry Jack.’  
‘Hey,’ Jack was sitting back up against his pillows, gloriously naked. He was still half hard. ‘It’s all right. Really. I’m never going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, you know that don’t you?’ He patted the bed beside him. ‘Come here.’ A little reluctantly Ianto sat. Jack pulled him into a hug and placed a kiss on the side of his head. ‘I’m sorry,’ Jack said around his hair.  
‘What? Why?’  
‘I forgot who you are.’ Ianto could feel the smile against his cheek. He relaxed slightly and leaned in against Jack. ‘You’re Ianto Jones and he’s a very fastidious bastard. There were a few too many social taboos here tonight. I’m not surprised you couldn’t do it. I’m surprised you actually managed to come yourself.’  
‘Huh?’ Ianto said stupidly.  
‘Yeah. Peeing in public, well we’ve only just got you doing that in front of me and nothing like what I was asking of you tonight. Peeing in bed, that’s a hard one. Kids get that beaten out of them from about three years of age. That crosses all cultures. And peeing on another person, there is such a taboo in human society, although not all, a belief that piss is unclean. And yet urine is actually sterile and as long as the person has no particular illnesses is actually the cleanest and safest of all the bodily fluids.’  
‘But why do you want to be peed on?’ Ianto had to ask.  
‘Because it represents losing inhibitions, breaking taboos. You peeing on me, that would be really hot, a completely uninhibited Ianto Jones.’  
‘Well I can’t.’ Ianto said a little crossly. ‘You’re right. I’m not like that.’ He deflated. ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t be.’ Jack pulled him closer and kissed him. ‘I love it that you were willing to try for me.’ Ianto pulled the bedding up over them; he was starting to get cold. He returned the kiss. His hand found Jack’s cock and worked him hard again. Keeping up the kiss, giving Jack everything he knew he loved he tried to make it up to him. When Jack came Ianto left him sleeping and went home to his own nice clean house with its sanitary bathroom. Rather sadly he showered and went to bed. Jack hadn’t seemed bothered, but this was the first thing Jack had ever asked of him in bed that he hadn’t been able to do.  
Twtwtwtw  
Three mornings later Jack greeted Ianto with a huge, very pleased with himself looking smirk. Ianto was instantly suspicious. ‘Good morning Jack.’  
‘It is, isn’t it.’ He leaned in close and breathed in his ear. ‘I’ve got a present for you.’  
Ianto felt his heart lurch. He had a bad feeling about this. ‘Oh good sir, I love presents.’  
‘Come on,’ Jack grabbed his hand. ‘Come down to my room now, before the others get in.’  
Ianto checked his watch dubiously. ‘We’ve only got about ten minutes till Tosh will be here.’  
‘That’s all right.’ Jack’s smile was predatory. ‘I’m not going to molest you. At least not now.’ He dived down the hatch. ‘Come on.’ With some trepidation Ianto followed him.  
Nothing would have prepared Ianto for what Jack was holding in his hand. He blinked. ‘That’s a nappy,’ he blurted out.  
‘Yep,’ Jack grinned. ‘An adult incontinent product actually.’ He picked up a bale of the things, tightly bundled together in plastic and read the words on the side. ‘These are the best you can buy. They wick away the moisture, control odours. They can hold two litres. That’s probably more than you’d need for all day.’  
Ianto just gaped. His brain made slow connections and when they did connect he was dumbstruck. ‘Er… Jack? Do you want me to wear that?’  
Jack beamed at him. ‘Yep.’  
‘No!’ Ianto backed away fetching up against the wall.  
Jack followed him, pressing up against him, his grin Cheshire cat wide. ‘Yes Ianto, don’t you see. It’s about inhibitions and breaking taboos. But this means you can do it safely. No mess. Today Ianto,’ and Ianto’s panicked brain thought he sounded just like the announcer on Stars in Their Eyes, ‘Today Ianto, you are going to piss in your pants.’  
‘No,’ Ianto whispered again.  
‘Yes,’ Jack laughed. ‘Come on, take off your pants. Put it on.’  
Ianto couldn’t believe it, but somehow his hands moved to comply. Jack helped push down his trousers and underpants and then he opened up the nappy which was identical to a baby’s disposable version except for the size and placed it between Ianto’s legs. ‘It might be easier if you lay on the bed,’ Jack muttered and Ianto shuffled over, trousers around his ankles and lay back on the bed, the back of the nappy underneath him. God, Jack must have some mind controlling power to be making him do this.  
Jack pulled up the sides of the nappy, complacently making sure his cock was pointing down. How did he know to do that? He fit it snugly around his belly before doing up the sticky tabs. Exactly like a child’s nappy. He ran a finger around the elastic of both legs. ‘Wouldn’t want it to pinch but it needs to fit tight. There,’ he said happily, giving the front of it a pat as Ianto sat up. ‘Do you want to give it a try? Might be a good idea to know that it does work, before you try it in public?’  
Ianto just looked at him. He was beyond speech. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  
‘Go on,’ Jack smiled encouragingly. ‘Do you want to go?’  
‘Maybe,’ Ianto admitted.  
‘Go on then.’ Jack was just too eager. He must have noticed (finally) something in Ianto’s face. ‘Er… would you rather try it out in the bathroom?’  
Ianto nodded. ‘Yeah. I think I would.’ With his trousers still around his ankles he shuffled into the loo and slammed the door. There was no way he was pulling his pants up until he knew for sure that nothing wasn’t going to leak. God how did he get himself into these things? He knew he was bright red with embarrassment.  
He did need to pee, but the thought of just standing there and letting it go just felt wrong. He had to try this though, if only to tell Jack that he didn’t like it and he wasn’t going to do it. In the end he stood as if he were going to pee into the loo, put his hand on the pants over his cock, tried to ignore the ludicrousness of wearing nappies when he wasn’t an incontinent pensioner and… cursing Jack, relaxed and let it go.  
It was warm. Warm liquid ran down over his balls, between his buttocks, flowing briefly before the moisture retaining crystals caught it. It felt… different. It felt… surprisingly… not unpleasant. Actually, Ianto was really amazed to find himself thinking this, it felt… nice.  
Oh.  
He could do this. This wasn’t too bad. Carefully he felt the clout. It was heavier, but not sagging down between his legs. It would if he did too much more in it though. That hadn’t been a particularly big pee. He didn’t want people to notice that he’d developed padding between his legs. He felt it all over, checking around the leg elastic. No, no leakage. They did work. Suppressing a smile he went back out to Jack.  
‘Well.’ Jack reached a familiar hand to his crotch, weighing the result. ‘How does it feel?’  
Ianto grinned. ‘Stupid.’ He laughed. ‘ But…’  
Jack raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s nice.’ Ianto admitted, flushing bright red. He could feel heat radiate off his ears. ‘It’s actually quite nice.’  
Jack grinned back and kissed him. ‘Good,’ he said. He patted his arse through the plastic. ‘Now, I want you to wear one of these all day.’ He raised an eyebrow, ‘Yeah?’  
Ianto grimaced.  
‘You can change it whenever you want to. Okay? I won’t make you live in your own pee all day. You wouldn’t like that. Just give me a nod and we’ll race down here and fix you up. Just let me know.’  
Ianto nodded, happier. ‘I’m not going to shit in this though Jack.’  
‘You could if you wanted. I’d clean you up.’  
Good God! ‘No.’  
‘Okay.’ Jack held out a placatory arm. ‘You don’t have to shit in it. We can save that one for another day,’ he muttered under his breath. ‘This is about inhibitions and taboos Ianto. You don’t have to, but I’ve got another couple of challenges for you if you’re up for it?’  
Cautiously Ianto nodded his head.  
‘Good. First off, so you get used to the idea that pee isn’t bad and it won’t hurt you, I’d like you to use the nappy more than once. You don’t have to, of course you don’t, just using it at all is pretty amazing, but if you can, go once and don’t change it until after you’ve used it again. That’s entirely up to you.’  
Ianto nodded again. ‘What’s number two,’ he asked quietly, with a horrible feeling he knew what the answer would be.  
‘I want you to piss in front of the whole team. Can you do that?’  
Yep, that’s what he thought. ‘I don’t know Jack, but I guess I’ll find out.’  
Jack was beaming. ‘Good. That’s good.’ Ianto realised Jack was getting off on this. The reward sex tonight should be pretty spectacular. ‘Now,’ Jack grabbed the full nappy again, pressing the warm weight up into Ianto’s groin. ‘Do you want to leave this one on or start fresh?’  
Ianto was relieved. ‘I think I’d rather start with a fresh one if that’s all right with you?’  
‘Of course Ianto. This is for you.’  
Ianto resisted the impulse to roll his eyes. Of course it was.  
Twtwtwtwtwt  
Jack tucked him into a fresh clean nappy, rolling the used one up tight and tossing it in a bin liner he seemed to have waiting under his bed especially. He’s really thought this through, Ianto thought. He stood up and pulled his underpants over the top of the thing and then pulled up his trousers and tucked himself in. He smoothed down his pants. ‘Do I look all right?’  
Jack motioned for him to do a spin and checked him out critically. ‘No one is going to look at your arse the way I do, and I can’t tell a thing,’ he said.  
‘I’m just worried how it will go when it’s full,’ Ianto muttered.  
‘You can change it anytime remember,’ Jack told him. ‘Only do what you’re comfortable with.’ He gave a huge grin. They heard the door alarm start blaring.  
‘Tosh,’ Ianto said.  
‘Yep.’ Jack headed for the ladder, back into work mode. He stopped just below the office and looked back down at Ianto. ‘I am so proud of you,’ he said. He swung himself up through the hole and disappeared. Ianto spent another moment smoothing himself down. The nappy felt cosy and warm around his bottom. He breathed a deep sigh and followed Jack up the ladder.  
Jack was standing in his office doorway talking to Tosh about a programme she was designing for that Scottish place. ‘Morning Ianto,’ Tosh smiled at him, distracted. He smiled back.  
‘Coffee?’  
‘Please,’ Jack grinned.  
By the time Ianto had made three coffees he’d gotten used to the feeling of his unfamiliar underwear. He wasn’t even thinking about it as he cleared a space for Tosh’s coffee on her desk and carried his and Jack’s through to Jack’s office. Jack accepted his with a grin, already absorbed in his emails. Ianto sat and drank his own in Jack’s office as was his normal morning practise. It was a moment of quiet time before everyone arrived, a time just to be. Sometimes they talked, sometimes like this morning Jack just got on with things. Often one or other of them remembered to ask or tell of something that might otherwise have been forgotten.  
As Ianto collected Jack’s empty cup and got up to leave, the door alarm signalling Gwen’s arrival, Jack suddenly looked up. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out an 800ml water bottle. ‘I want you to drink this by lunch time,’ he said with the same tone as he said, ‘I want you to find item 653/t.’ He looked up and handed him the bottle. ‘Don’t tip it down the drain. I’ll know if you do.’ He grinned. ‘Don’t look like that. You probably need to drink more water anyway. Just coffee alone is probably not really enough.’  
Twtwtwtw  
Ianto really hoped there would be a call out and everyone would piss off. Okay, wrong choice of word. He wanted them all to go away. It was a quiet day however and while normally he wouldn’t need a toilet break until around 11 am, he’d been quietly sipping his water as he worked with Tosh at her desk. At only about 10 he realised he needed to go. He experimented, relaxing his muscles, getting to the brink, but he knew there was absolutely no way he could piss in his pants while sitting beside Toshiko. She’d commented on the water too and Ianto had told her that he was increasing his hydration because he’d read somewhere that it decreased stomach acid. To his surprise Tosh had given him a look of sympathy and seemed as if she was going to hug him. To his relief she didn’t.  
Ianto hadn’t realised he was twitching until Tosh mentioned it. ‘Is that water going through you?’ she asked.  
‘Er, yes!’ he blurted, surprised.  
She smiled at him. ‘I’m not holding you down. As far as I’m aware we don’t have to stay at our post until our tea break. Go do something about it.’ For a horrifying moment he thought she knew what he was up to before he realising she’ been talking about him going to the loo. And then he realised he could. He didn’t have to pee in public.  
‘Yeah, okay.’ Damn, he felt himself blush. ‘Back soon.’  
He locked himself in a cubicle and feeling completely ridiculous he tried to pee. It didn’t come easy. He managed to squeeze a small amount out, barely a dribble. This wasn’t going to work. He sat himself on the loo, pants up and nappy on but in the familiar posture and this time when he loosened his muscles he could let it come. Warm liquid filled the space around his groin and he gave a sigh. See, it felt nice. There was quite a lot of it and he stood, still peeing, feeling the change of position change where the liquid pooled. It quickly stopped feeling liquid although it still felt warm and vaguely wet.  
He checked his crotch. No leaks, but there did seem to be an awful lot of nappy between his legs. Jack had wanted him to use it more than once but he was sure there was more than enough liquid held in this one. He flushed the loo, just in case anyone was listening and headed back up to Jack’s office.  
Jack was on the phone but nodded when Ianto walked through to the hatch. By the time Jack came down Ianto had pulled off the wet clout and used a flannel to wash himself thoroughly around his groin. He was just drying himself when Jack’s arms came around him from behind and Jack’s trouser clad groin rubbed up against his bare arse. ‘God I love seeing you like this,’ he growled.  
‘What’s that?’ Ianto asked, pressing back against the bulge he could feel forming against him. ‘Reduced to infantile or just butt naked?’  
‘Both,’ Jack mouthed into his neck. ‘You. Any way. I just love seeing you.’ He ran a loving hand over his crotch causing Ianto to twitch. ‘Sorry, no time right now. Let’s get you tucked back up. I’ve left Major General Hawthorn on hold.’  
Ianto snorted. ‘He won’t like that.’ When had his life gotten so weird?  
Jack laid out another nappy and Ianto obediently lay back on the bed for Jack to do it up. ‘Doubt he’s even noticed yet. He does love the sound of his own voice.’ He stuck down the tabs. ‘There, can you tuck yourself back in? I’d better get back.’  
Ianto waved him off. ‘Jack,’ he called as he headed up the ladder. ‘Don’t make him mad. I don’t want to have to spend the rest of the week soothing his feathers.’ Jack threw a mock salute. Chuckling Ianto pulled up his pants. He had his hand on the ladder about to go back up to work when he had to stop and process the surreal nature of his world. Major General Hawthorn was Chief of staff to the President of the United States.  
Twtwtwtwtw  
Ianto decided he couldn’t work in the hub for a while. He drank his water and did a stint in the archives. Whilst down there he discovered that he could actually pee quite frequently, just small amounts every few minutes. He got online and standing at his computer at the old desk that he hardly used anymore he discovered that the average bladder capacity was between 300 to 500 mls. One nappy should definitely hold more than one pee then. He also learnt that the urge to urinate was triggered when the bladder reached around 25% capacity but it was possible to hold on. However once the bladder was one hundred percent full all voluntary control ended and the external sphincter would open and all urine would be discharged. Ianto had wet himself while the cannibals were beating him with a bag over his head. He didn’t think his bladder had been particularly full at the time.  
That thought took the fun out of things for a while.  
In an urge to take his mind of that he googled “Watersports” and discovered rather more than he wanted to, but at least now he had some idea of why Jack thought it was a good idea. He also found himself quite turned on. He reached down and tried to fondle his now hard penis but there were too many layers in the way. Rubbing the warm gel against his hard on felt nice but there was no real friction. Then he remembered that the gel was actually the fluid retention crystals wet with his pee. Frustrated he turned off the computer and headed deep into the archives, back where it was cold and damp and very unsexy. He proceeded to thoroughly clean and catalogue one more small area of the archives. He’d calculated that he would need to keep working until he was a hundred and three to complete the job of reorganising the whole place.  
All the while he kept drinking his water, he wasn’t used to it, but found if he kept it close and took a sip every time he remembered he could get through it. At least by the time they tried playing in earnest this evening (it was amazing what you could learn on the internet – he wondered if Jack had read the same sites or if he just knew) his piss would be very dilute and wouldn’t smell much at all (because of course Jack would have more than just one motive in giving him water to drink). Mean time he catalogued and sipped and quietly and pleasurably piddled.  
About ¼ to twelve the nappy was starting to feel very full. His bum was warm but the rest of him was quite cold and he was contemplating heading back up for a change, maybe Jack would let him have a quick wank, and then he’d sort out the lunch orders. Suddenly his com burst into life. ‘Ianto,’ it was Gwen, ‘Can you come up please love. I think I’ve figured out where those purple cat/rat things went. We’re going to need to break into the Splott branch of the Bank of Scotland.’  
There was of course no time to change although he did consider quickly ditching the thing in a dark corner. It would be unlikely anyone would find it before he got back.  
But Jack would know.  
By the time he got up to the conference room Gwen was loading her briefing and everyone was looking at the screen. Very aware of the heavy weight between his legs Ianto was sure that anyone looking at him would be able to see it. He didn’t think he smelt but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. That made him uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at the screen except Jack and as Ianto walked in he looked directly at his crotch and grinned. Ianto nodded and walked to a seat at the back of the table. Before he sat however he metaphorically crossed his fingers that he wasn’t going to exceed the nappy’s capacity, winked at Jack and let his bladder contents go. He could see Jack’s mouth go round and his hand go to his groin. Jack sat abruptly and Ianto smirked. He was quite enjoying this game now.  
When he sat down he didn’t like it so much. He hadn’t sat in a wet nap before. It was… squelchy. It moulded around him, the gel pressing into his creases. He assumed it was all contained and wasn’t actually turning into glue and snaking into his orifices but all the same, no, he didn’t like this quite the same. He was extremely distracted and had no idea of the course the meeting took.  
‘Ianto, are you all right?’ Owen snarked. ‘You’re squirming like a worm on a hook. Do you need to pee?’  
Even though that was the last thing Ianto needed to do he rose with as much dignity as he could muster, excused himself and fled the room.  
He was ripping the heavy hot thing off when Jack arrived. ‘Hey,’ he soothed, putting his hands on his shoulders. Ianto ripped the tags and dropped it splat onto the bathroom floor. The sudden rush of cold air on his bum and privates was wonderful. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
‘Are you all right?’ Jack asked. ‘Want to stop?’ The look on his face made it clear to Ianto that this really was his decision. Just moments before he’d been ready to fight Jack to stop the game, now however… Jack was giving him permission to stop. He sighed. ‘No. It’s all right. Just went a bit far. I can’t sit in it when it’s too full. It’s like having your pants full of custard.’  
Jack snorted and suddenly Ianto joined in. Laughing felt good. Jack soaped up a washcloth and gave his groin a thorough cleaning. Ianto was instantly hard again grabbing onto Jack’s shoulders for support as Jack crouched and proceeded to lavish care and attention on him and his cock, soaping and rinsing him. He was achingly hard. ‘I need to get back,’ Jack said, his breath warm on his crotch. ‘This could be serious.’  
Ianto sighed. ‘Yeah I know. Never mind.’  
‘I can take a minute,’ Jack smirked against his thigh. ‘Are you close? Can you come quickly?’ He grabbed Ianto’s cock in the washcloth. The fabric which felt so soft anywhere else on his body was rough against his sensitive cock. Jack ran it up and down his throbbing length. Ianto gasped and bucked into his hand. ‘You’re doing so well,’ Jack purred, ‘you deserve a reward.’ He took his cock in his mouth and wiggled a soapy finger into his arse. Jack’s mouth was a warm as a wet nappy. Ianto clenched and came, just like that.  
He stood there shaking as Jack took the washcloth again and cleaned him off. Jack stood and gave him a cum flavoured kiss, gentle and pleased with him. ‘Come on,’ he said after a minute. ‘Are you having another one on?’  
Ianto nodded, shy again and Jack led him back to the bed murmuring soothing nonsense. ‘Good boy,’ was mentioned a lot. Ianto really did feel as if he were only 18 months old.  
Twtwtwtwtw  
The rest of the day went well. The team went out to recon the sewers below the bank with Ianto at base for support. Before they left Owen had grabbed his arm and peered at him. ‘Are you all right?’ That wasn’t like you earlier?’  
Ianto winced. ‘Bit of a funny tummy,’ he lied. He gave his best “nothing to see here” smile. ‘I… er… It’s fine now.’ He patted his belly. ‘I feel fine.’  
Owen looked sceptical. ‘Okay, but if you feel crook again, let me know.’  
‘I will, thanks.’ Then Tosh was calling to him that they were leaving and suddenly Ianto was alone. He drank half a bottle of water and then went and made himself a large coffee. He drank that sprawled across the sofa, just letting his mind go blank, enjoying the break. When he was done he sauntered back over to the computer, he’d timed it just right. The team were just arriving. He tapped his headset on and changed to his and Jack’s private channel. ‘This is for you,’ he murmured in Jack’s ear and emptied his now full bladder, the liquid pooling warm between his thighs. ‘Oh Jack, that feels so good,’ he purred. ‘It’s just running out of me.’  
Jack chuckled in his ear. ‘Tease,’ he said warmly. ‘Okay, work time now,’ and Ianto moved to the common band and got to work.  
Twtwtw  
By about half past three in the afternoon the novelty had worn off. Ianto removed the full nappy he was wearing, washed himself down and didn’t put another one on. He felt strangely naked, definitely cooler and didn’t have any problems remembering not to piss in his pants.  
Things were finally sorted around half past six, the purple furry things with nasty tails tucked up in a cell and the team gone home. ‘Curry?’ Jack asked.  
Ianto shook his head. ‘Come back to mine and I’ll cook something. I’ve got some good steak in the freezer.’  
‘Sounds good.’ Jack’s smile was broad. ‘I’ll bring some supplies.’ He leered. ‘For after.’  
Twtwtwtwtw  
Dinner was good and as they worked on the dishes together if became obvious that Jack was very much looking forward to the rest of the evening. ‘Have a big drink,’ he told Ianto as they finished before drinking a full glass of water himself. He winked. ‘I’ll go set up in the bedroom.’ Oh God, was Jack planning to pee on him?  
Ianto drank his water. For all he had enjoyed piddling in the nappy during the day Ianto really wasn’t sure he wanted to piddle in his bed. He thanked his lucky stars that Jack wanted to play games with him and wasn’t upset if Ianto got uncomfortable with anything. Jack did take no for an answer which really was a blessing, but even so, he was feeling quite nervous before Jack came back.  
Jack took one look at him standing in the middle of the kitchen and pulled him into a hug. ‘It will be fine,’ he told him reaching for his groin and pressing the flat of his hand into him. ‘I’ve got rubber sheets.’  
‘God,’ Ianto groaned. ‘Somehow that just doesn’t sound erotic.’  
‘Right then,’ Jack led him back out into the lounge. ‘You need to stop thinking. Whiskey I think,’ and he poured two glasses from Ianto’s decanter.  
He really does treat this place like he owns it sometimes Ianto thought as he took it.  
‘Scull,’ Jack ordered and tossed back his own.  
Ianto sculled. He shuddered. He wasn’t used to treating a good scotch like that.  
Jack poured them each another shot then took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He’d stripped the bed, leaving the bedding heaped in the corner, and the mattress was covered, as promised in a rubber sheet. The sheet was then covered in a considerable pad of towels. It actually looked quite comfortable and, this was much more important, as if his bed would be safe.  
‘Now,’ Jack said after Ianto had inspected his handiwork. ‘You need to relax. Massage.’ He tugged Ianto towards the bed. ‘Clothes off. Lie down.’  
Ianto did what he was told. He took another sip of the scotch and put the glass on the bedside cabinet. ‘Front or back?’ he asked, ogling Jack as he ripped his own clothes off.  
‘Face down to start with.’  
By the time Jack had worked the tension out of his neck and shoulders the whiskey had started to kick in. Jack worked down his spine and Ianto literally melted under his hands. Jack’s weight sitting on his arse was warm and comforting and he could feel his cock creating a slightly damp spot resting on his lower back. He hummed with pleasure.  
‘Not falling asleep on me are you?’ Jack worked his thumbs into the flesh of his lower back before scooting down lower to straddle his thighs. He started massaging his buttocks and Ianto’s cock, which had nearly gone to sleep with the rest of him suddenly roused.  
‘No, not at all,’ he murmured, probably rather sleepily, but at least he proved he was awake.  
‘Good,’ Jack said before his mouth came down and kissed his butt. ‘You wouldn’t want to miss what I’ve got planned.’ He mouthed and kissed his butt, causing Ianto to squirm before parting his cheeks and running his tongue down the crack.  
Ianto moaned, wide awake now. ‘Jack,’ he called with a jerk as Jack’s tongue pressed against his hole. ‘Oh so nice.’ Jack probed and breached him with the tip of his tongue and Ianto pressed up against him. Jack made moaning sounds too.  
Ianto was feeling more than ready for more when the tongue withdrew. ‘Up love,’ Jack pulled on his hips. ‘On your knees.’ As Ianto was struggling up Jack was reaching for supplies. From under a towel he pulled a nappy which he opened out and placed on the bed under their legs. He wrapped himself around Ianto and kissed his neck. ‘You trust the nappy right?’ Ianto nodded. ‘Well all I want you to do is once you’ve come, once you go soft, piss onto the nappy. Okay?’  
Jack didn’t want him to piss on him. ‘Okay.’ He didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed. Probably relieved. He turned back and kissed him. Jack moaned and wrapped around him kissing him hard. He pulled lube out from somewhere and slicked up Ianto’s arse. Ianto was quivering with anticipation as Jack slicked himself and then he was there, the head of his cock nudging his entrance and Ianto was ready to throw himself backwards onto it. He wanted it so bad.  
Jack didn’t tease him for long and once he was in Ianto could rock back, could control the pace and while there were times for taking it slow this wasn’t one of them. Jack’s hand came to his cock allowing Ianto to use both hands to hold himself up, hands and knees, doggy style and nothing at all wrong with that. Jack’s body was straining above him, his breath coming in panting grunts. The trick was to coordinate so that as Ianto came Jack was nearly but not quite there. In the end the feeling of Jack ramming into his arse, Jack’s hand jerking his cock, Ianto stopped caring about Jack at all. When Jack murmured in his ear, ‘Come for me Ianto, come now,’ he would probably have come anyway. White heat built in his core and exploded outwards and come shot out spattering the nappy underneath it.  
He hung his head panting, even as Jack was making urgent noises in his ear. Jack was very close. ‘Pee for me Ianto,’ and Ianto did, a long hot stream shooting into the nappy, splashing onto his knees and thighs and pissing and pissing. ‘God!’ Jack shouted, his body convulsing above him as Ianto’s body let go of everything.  
Jack collapsed on top of him as Ianto’s shaky arms and legs struggled to hold them both up and out of the mess. He felt pleasantly numb.  
Jack slid out of him and then before Ianto could blink he felt a hot sensation, a heated stream on his arse hole, against his balls and running down his thighs. He froze. Jack held onto him, wouldn’t let him move as he peed, hot and steady against his groin, his mouth buried against his neck, moans of ecstasy against his skin.  
Ianto had to admit. It wasn’t too bad.  
twtwtwtw  
A few hours later, after a few beers they’d reset the bed with new towels and Ianto rode Jack hard, straddling him, ramming himself down onto Jack’s cock as Jack strained up, hearing Jack stuttering his name, Jack’s cock hitting once again not just his prostate but his full bladder in what was becoming a familiar sensation and … oh… ah…God JACK! And Ianto was coming, his spunk spurting out in hot ribbons across Jack’s belly.  
‘God Ianto,’ Jack groaned under him. ‘Let it go. Please. Let it all go. Piss on me. I’m so close.’  
Ianto did.  
Jack came so -- hard!


End file.
